


Every Moment Spent With You Was Never Time Wasted

by PotatoGoneWild



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, rositara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoGoneWild/pseuds/PotatoGoneWild
Summary: At Tara's funeral, Rosita remembers the moments her and Tara had. As well as the moments she wish she had with Tara. (Rated teen and up due to cursing.)





	Every Moment Spent With You Was Never Time Wasted

**Every Moment Spent With You Was Never Time Wasted**

  
  


She’s gone, she’s really gone. I can’t comprehend this. I stand in a crowd of people at Hiltop listening as Siddiq tells the story of how Henry, Enid, Tammy, Frankie, Rodney, Adeline, Ozzy, DJ, Alek, and worst of all, Tara, died. She’s gone, I stand next to Gabriel repeating that phrase in my head. 

 

Everyone here misses Tara, but none miss her more than I do, I’m positive of that. I keep looking back hoping to see her smiling face walk through those gates. I hope to see her eyes sparkling as she enters with some witty remark. But she never does. She never will again. She’s gone.

 

“We have to remember that our friends, our family, died as heroes.” Siddiq states. But I only partially hear it. How could anyone have murdered that amazing and beautiful woman. She was the only person who truly cared about me. Sure, I had my boyfriend Gabriel, but he doesn't love me the way Tara did. She helped me when Abe died, she saved me after I was shot by a Savior after I had spent weeks being a bitch to her. She didn't even hesitate to save me because that's just the kind of person she was, she protected the people she called family. When she smiled at me my heart would skip a beat, when she playfully flirted with me my face would heat up. But I never told her this. I should have, but now I can’t because she’s gone.

 

I knew she was crushing on me, Abe made sure to point it out all the time. When I was on the road with Abe, Eugene, Glenn and Tara I could feel her eyes linger on me when I stripped to clean myself in the river. I saw her eyes quickly look away when I would turn around. I'll never forgive myself for not initiating anything with her. I feel empty, I spent too much time pushing her away instead of pulling her close like I should have. None of the time I spent with her was wasted. Every moment was perfect, from the time we laid on the road in the rain laughing to when we scouted the tunnel after Glenn found Maggie. Every second was worth it. I will avenge her. The moment I see Alpha she'll get a knife in her stomach. I've never hated another human being as much as that bitch. Alpha better watch her ass. Because I’m coming for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a story and shared it with people. So let me know what you think about it. What you liked about it and what you think could have made it better. Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I know it's short. If you have ideas for other prompts let me know in the comments.


End file.
